owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AquilaeAltair/OnS Theories (S4). Second Theory - Shikama Doji’s upper hand and the possible manipulation of the squad
Good evening/morning, it’s been a while since I’ve updated something. But, we’ll have a theory party right away. So let’s begin with the 8th theory right away!! Thanks to chapter 80, they gave a massive bomb with new characters, war, Shikama being all smiling and the most impressive panel so far, Kimizuki in a reunion between father and son. The most interesting fact of this, is that Shikama didn’t attack Kimizuki when he had a chance nor he decided to attack Rigr. It could be that he knows Rigr might be holding a trap for him but, at the same time he’s cautious around the persons around him. One of those persons is Kimizuki no less, but what do I mean with that? To begin with, Shinoa and Shikama are the ones with the strongest bond in the whole series before Shikama revealed his true colors; I mean, Shikama knew perfectly all the things Shinoa has seen with her eyes; therefore, he knows that Shiho is in a dire situation which relates a lot to saving his sister as well as seeing his own leader squad in the same room with a stranger (Rigr). Therefore, that being said, Shikama has strategic points: 1)Convince Shiho to protect Shinoa: We know Shikama is good to trick people, he’s a carefree when it comes to someone attacking his body but, when it comes to his vessel, it turns different; this could be well observed in chapter 76 which is when he saves Shinoa before Ferid could kill her, thus possessing her to the end. Also, he knew pretty well that Kureto would deal with him in order to protect humanity since he’s the new King of Humans; therefore, that’d mean he’d kill Shinoa in order to protect humanity. Now, the new threat which is Rigr; it’s exactly on that panel on which Shikama could pretend to be Shinoa herself, but obviously Kimizuki would detect that she isn’t herself instead the latter, even so, Shikama would manage to warn Shiho which could focus on Shinoa, and taking into account that the squad is going their way to check on Shiho and Mirai, the thing could go on the upper hand for Shikama Doji. 2)Blackmail Another point to give the upper hand to Shikama DOji is the fact that he knows Kimizuki’s main weakness, which is his sister. Why? Well, before the disaster, Shinoa would always check on Kimizuki and Yoichi when it came to their cursed gears which can be observed when Gekkouin tried to possess Yoichi when he saw Lacus. Shinoa perfectly knew what was going through Yoichi’s mind; therefore, the case is similar when Asuramaru was in danger which relates to chapter 73. Returning to the main issue, the blackmail would focus on making Kimizuki help him with the goal to free his sister; which would be the best offer of his life, which could make Kimizuki accept or not. Even so, there’s also another strategy for this, which would focus on using Mirai. This can be seen in chapter 57 when he stopped Abbadon and Mirai; therefore, he could make Mirai fight against Rigr in order to have an advantage. Which would make Kimizuki beg for his sister and making him help Shikama 3)Prolonging the time This is another alternative, which would be on talking to the point the whole Shinoa squad arrives to that place and make a temporal bond with the team in order to fight Rigr. Anyways, what do you think? Share your thoughts!! P.S = This is actually an old theory I didn't update Category:Blog Posts